An insertion tube remote viewing device, such as an endoscope or a borescope, is generally characterized as having an elongated and flexible insertion tube with a viewing head at its forward (distal) end, and a control section at its rear (proximal) end. An endoscope is generally used for remotely inspecting the interior portions of a body cavity for the purpose medical diagnosis or treatment. A borescope is generally used for inspection of interior portions of industrial equipment.
Image information is communicated through the insertion tube from the viewing head to the control section. The image information is displayed onto a video screen for viewing by an operator. Typically, an insertion tube is 10 to 100 feet in length and approximately ⅙″ to ½″ in diameter, though tubes of other lengths and diameters are possible, depending on the application.
The storage of insertion tubes can be problematic. One approach stores an insertion tube within a spiral-shaped storage cavity of a remote viewing device carrying case. The storage cavity is sized and shaped to accept the transfer of an insertion tube of a borescope. A user stores the insertion tube into the carrying case by first inserting and pushing its distal end into the opening of the spiral-shaped storage cavity. The user then pushes the remainder of the insertion tube into the opening of the spiral-shaped storage cavity until the entire insertion tube is transferred into the cavity.
The pushing force required is usually a function of the friction between the spiral-shaped storage cavity and the insertion tube. For long insertion tubes, the friction and the pushing force required to counteract the friction can become excessively high. Consequently, an entire insertion tube cannot be stored into the carrying case without substantial effort. Furthermore, the spiral-shaped storage cavity can cause the insertion tube to twist and/or torque during the storage procedure, creating the potential for damaging the insertion tube itself or harming the delicate optical components often located at the distal end of the insertion tube.
Other mechanisms for storing an elongated and flexible object include a rotating reel (drum) type of mechanism where a type of handle is attached to the reel. The reel can be structured from a wire frame or solid surface material and may surround a coiled wire, rod or tube. Manufacturers such as Olympus, Rigid, Envirosight, Pearpoint and EverestVIT have manufactured these types of reels. The handle and the reel are rotated in order to wrap an insertion tube or other type of elongated object around the reel. Other mechanisms turn a reel by means other than a handle. For example, a spring-loaded reel pulls an electrical power cord into a vacuum cleaner. With this type of approach, the electrical power cord is wound onto the outside of the spring-loaded reel, referred to as a take-up reel. This type of mechanism is not well-suited to store objects, such as a borescope insertion tube, that resist coiling due to the objects' bending stiffness.